Reluctant Duel princess
by michelous
Summary: first Kyonko story/side story to Mother of dragonsQueen of games x dragon wolfPrince of Gem Kyonko/fem kyon is 3rd child of fem Judai and Johan. Kyonko and gender bent Haruhi Suzumiya cast in standard dimension Kyonko will have her own reverse harem shun male Haruhi [haruki] male yuuki [yuki] male mikuru [Matsuoka] and Itsuki will remain male more will be explained in story
1. chapter 1

**Reluctant Duel princess adventures in 5 arcs**

 **This is my first Kyonko/fem kyon story in this story Kyonko is 3** **rd** **child of fem Judai and Johan. Kyonko and gender bent** ** _Haruhi_** ** _Suzumiya_** **cast in standard dimension Kyonko will have her own reverse harem shun male Haruhi [haruki] male yuuki [yuki] male mikuru [Matsuoka] and Itsuki will remain male more will be explained in story**

 **All card stats at bottom**

Normal speech

 **Card names**

 **Chapter 1 past and present**

 **Kyonko pov**

My true name in Himeko or little princess much like Aunt Usagi's daughter, Usagi wasn't my real aunt she was my godmother but her husband and herself raised my twin sister Luca and brother Lua both 5 at the time my parents left. I also had Usagi's daughters' chibiusa and chibichibi as kind of sisters to myself as well. Chibiusa being closest to me in age was born a little before I was. I was the only brunette besides aunt Makoto most of my other friends and even siblings and pseudo siblings were all kinds of colors. I was told my parents left for some kind of quest something that I might even have to go on if I was just like her as everyone thought. For the first 12 years of my life I had a mostly normal childhood until I looked into the mirror the day of my 12th birthday I woke up in a different city in a different world. The city was called heartland city in a world close to mine with only a unfamiliar type of summon called xyz summon. Even if I never really like duel monsters but I always dueled to keep up my skills my brother and sister even gave me a deck like very similar to my mother's deck. The masked heroes in my extra deck became this new type of monster with a different twist the monster used for transform summon would become attached to the xyz masked heroes with each transform. For 2 years I lived with a family in this new dimension the Kurosaki family until invaders from another part of this multiverse came the invaders from the fusion dimension I was forced to use both by fusions and my xyz monsters to their maximum powers to survive and escape to the next world, known as standard dimension the central world.

In standard I met a woman willing to take me in with named Yoko Sakaki. Yoko lost her husband to an unknown incident and had a son 2 years younger than me named Yuya from the moment I saw the boy and his pendant I could tell said boy had some level of importance. The day before my first day of high school Yuya had an expedition duel, that duel started normal with Yuya doing ok until his pendant swung back and forth changed a few of his cards into a brand new type and make 2 more cards out of nothing these new cards were a brand new type of spell/monster hybrid called pendulum monsters with the ability to perform mass summons with ease. That event set the world into motion with more changes to come. The world of standard had a very tiring new type of dueling system called action duel in which you would run and jump around the duel field for action cards spell and traps that could be used as soon as you pick them up to either help or hinder the duelist that picked them up. I had the athleticism for this kind of duel from the battles I fought in xyz dimension but preferred not to duel this way.

Since middle school I hadn't really developed in many ways: 1st I was barely there in height 4 ft 7inches my far the shortest girl in my class 2nd was my breasts they were aa cup nothing at all barely lumps I has pretty much the loli of the school. But after the Yuya's duel I received a envelop with 4 cards all being pendulum monsters **Destiny Hero Drogo the strong** , **Destiny Hero Eddard the truth** , **Destiny Hero Aemon the wise** and **Destiny Hero Tyrion the cunning** and a letter reading

"Dear Himeko

This is your mom or at least I was your mom in my last life at this point in my life I should be a little order than you are the reason you were sent to other worlds in to save them from a coming crisis from what the person that told me to send this the man that ordered attacked the last world you settled is Leo Akaba a man that

Wants to unit the 4 worlds for some reason this man needs 4 girls Yuzu, Serena,

Ruri and Rin and could even use you and/or the other pillar person. This other pillar is destined to join you if you like him. Your destiny is the next supreme queen and when you awaken to your true powers there is a good chance you hit a growth spurt like I did in my last life. Just don't get yourself a harem of a half alien boy, time traveler, and ESPer and your bad boy former child hood friend. I hope we get to meet face to face in some way in the future.

Love your mom former supreme queen Judai Yuki and current mother of dragons Daenerys Targaryen

Ps. these cards are based on strong figures from the world I am in currently"

That letter gave me some hope but also told me I was going to have to duel again and have lot of boy troubles. Especially if this pillar boy would get on my nerves as much my "mother" said would. The school I was about to test for was one of the few non-dueling high schools in the in the city, North high school.

The first day of school was pretty normal until Haruki Suzumiya made his introduction he said "I am Haruki Suzumiya first off I am not interested in ordinary people but if any of you are aliens, time travelers, ESPer or sliders please come see me that is all." The room was full of silence after that except me, whose heart was beating a mile of minute inside I was saying "crap I am going to be found out since I was both a slider and a magical queen from another world whose mom is a magical queen from another world and whose guardian used to be a member of a biker gang." When I turned around I saw an amazingly handsome boy staring defiantly at a stunned room until the teacher said next. I knew our meeting couldn't have just happened I could feel the boy was special he had to be the pillar, the alien, the time traveler or the ESPer since I knew the childhood friend was Shun, whenever I deal with that boy again. One thing about my kind of adopted brother I noticed every thing I looked at him was he could be a dead ringer for the crush of Shun's sister Ruri and the other member of xyz dimension I knew crossed over Yuto. Their similarity and Ruri's similarity to Yuya's childhood friend Yuzu made me fairly sure both of them just their names made me sure they could be the one Leo Akaba wanted. Every day I talked to Haruki about they stuff he mentioned to find out which one he was without saying I my true identity. Haruki's former classmates told me how strange he was in middle school like drawing on school roof and field and rearranging furniture. They also told me Haruki was a decent duelist but gave up dueling due to lack of challenge or seeing legendary cards the one of a kind cards like my aunts, brother, sister and adopted sisters told me about. When I asked him about dueling he asked me if I knew anything about pendulum monster since I made the mistake of using my current host family's surname over my father's I figured at the time I would get less heat by using Japanese surname over a western one until my adopted brother showed off a new type of card and I had 4 of that type in my deck. I said "I might know but you will have to ask my little brother. Haruki asked me to meet him but I said "he is too busy with trying to start a new duel school." Haruki then asked me "are they taking transfers? I want this school to become a duel school." My reply was "they are only taking elementary and middle school level students at this time but they may add more if they get more facilities."

For the next few weeks Haruki left me along until alone until I talked to him about clubs and one thing lead to another and I was forced to help him start a brand new club all about finding unusual stuff' and was dragged along to help him start this club. Haruki started by hijacking a club room with only one member a quite boy named Yuki Nagato that didn't care as long as we left him alone to read. The next day I talked to Yuki while waiting for Haruki to come until few dragged a boy that looked younger that most of the group and very feminine called Matsuoka Asahina he was less manly that Haruki or Yuki but cutter than both and very timid and scared like a rabbit and a year older than us. Haruki even called him a moe boy always rubbing up on Matsuoka's chest. A few days later a transfer student named Itsuki Koizumi joined the class and were forced to join the club.

After that during club activities (searching the city for strange things, I made sure to made all the dueling areas to keep Haruki away from Yuya) Yuki revealed to me he was half alien his mother was impregnated and he wasn't simply quite but shy as well it also turned out he had no idea about Leo Akaba or the other 3 dimensions but he said Haruki had god like powers and needed to be keep in the dark about everything. I then warned him "I am not sure how long that will last fusion dimension will invade this world sooner or later." This revelation made Yuki show his first emotion, terror and fear about both Haruki seeing invaders from another world and what they could do. I didn't even get a chance to tell him I was the supreme queen he just starting muttering "this revelation requires more investigation," then he ran home leaving me on my own. After that I found the rest of the group and told them Yuki had a family emergency so I was paired with Matsuoka this time the timid boy told me he was a time traveler then I told him I was a magical queen and explained to him what was coming. Matsuoka told me "that explains everything why my future is so bad and why I was sent back then oh no I didn't mean to say that please forget it," then ran off to another place. I went back and found Itsuki outside the bathroom waiting for Haruki and asked him "let me guess you are an ESPer sent to monitor Haruki" he then said "how did you get almost every detail right. But you missed one I also monitor dimensional rifts and use my powers to close them before anything can come through" my response was "then you are your group are total fuck ups that know nothing. Because I came through the dimensional barrier into this multiverse plane from another plane and my mother sent a letter from one plane to another with I didn't see you or anyone else trying to stop me and I am pretty sure you won't be able to stop fusion from invading when they come." Itsuki then had the same look as the others and left me saying "I need to report this." When Haruki come out of the bath room I explained to him that the other 2 also had family emergencies, Haruki's response to this then "you have take me to your house for dinner and introduce me to Yuya as soon as he shows up" I called Yoko to ask if it was ok and she said yes on the stop and Yuya wasn't home due to being at LDS and didn't know when he would be home." Yoko really enjoyed Haruki and Haruki enjoyed some of Yoko's stories of her duel biker gang. When Haruki asked to see my deck I told him "you have duel me and prove your strength by defeating 50 duelists starting today before I will accept your challenge and that even with that you defeating is imposable." Then I provided Haruki with a new duel disk to track his win lose record and said "50 wins straight as tracked on that duel disk no loses then you can challenge me." Haruki said "ok I will do it." Little did I know Reiji Akaba was about to make that much easier.

After Haruki passed out after waiting for Yuya to come home, Yoko gave him a ride home after attaching the side car to her motorcycle. The next day Haruki was disappointed at missing Yuya who had to be driven home and put straight into bed because he had a rough day with 3 action duels in row day, 2 would be more that enough to wipe me out. The next big event of the day was north high was bought out by LDS to become LDS north dueling high school, the event made Haruki extremely happy getting a chance to rack up his duels faster. From what I heard Haruki's deck was set up to summon cards like numbers and Egyptian gods and earthbound gods that existed in my world but never existed in this alternative world only in show based on my parents, their friends and my brother and sister and their friends. So she used cards that were weaker more watered down versions of these god cards that existed in this world but couldn't compete with the real things I wonder if what uncle Pegasus would think if he saw these worlds.

The first day when Reiji formally took over control over the school he called me to the principal's office had everyone but himself and I leave and starting talking to me alone his words were "who are you Kyonko Sasaki or should I Himeko Yuki Anderson? You don't exist in this world or any of the other 3 dimensions." I said "would you believe I am a magical queen from another world sent to either help save your world or be used to control it?" Reiji said "I will believe you if you show me your power in a duel tonight on the baseball field at midnight we will action duel. If you don't duel with 125% will reveal who you are to the entire world. Even if you do and don't win I will tell the entire school you are half foreigner so if you want a relatively normal life defeat me."

I told Haruki I had to go home for a few hours and sleep and not be part the club meeting today promising him to cut one duel from the count if he let me skip the meeting with the chance to duel me that much sooner made him happy I was sure all Haruki knew of my deck where the rumors it was an unknown archetype called heroes based on super hero movies that were becoming extremely popular to the point Haruki was trying to make the club go to see ant man over the weekend. At about 11pm I began to prepare for the duel with a good meet that would be best for action duel then I did stretches to prepare for the jumping and running for the duel then I ran to the school field for the duel.

At the school Reiji activated the action field **Forbidden queen's city,** the field was a sprawling western castled the resembled my one of the castles my father owned but I never saw but in photos. I went first and summoned **Elemental hero stratos** in attack mode with **hero signal** set then ended my turn not before adding **Destiny Hero Aemon the wise** to my hand. The duel continued with both of use trading blows and both of use doing our own pendulum summons until Reiji received a phone call that call made something inside me stir and say "drop the phone and duel me seriously and I will tell you who the men targeting your students are win or lose. But you are going to lose." I felt the powers fill me with my next draw the top card was no longer the destiny hero or the elemental hero I thought it was but I new hero **Vision hero dragon ruler** both a pendulum monster and a tuner monster and then I preformed a pendulum summon with **Destiny Hero Drogo the strong** and **Vision hero dragon ruler** as well as **Destiny Hero Eddard the truth** then tuned them to summon **Vision hero star breaking dragon** and used its effect to discard all the action cards in my hand and destroy all of the spells and traps on Reiji's field allowing me to strike the winning blow.

Reiji then said wonderful I felt that and those golden eyes when I brought out my phone, you are the real thing. Can you please call to get me medical help your power is greater than I could ever imagine and really hurt me." I used my cell phone to call for medical help, the injuries really weren't that bad if I really was even more pissed I could have hurt the teen badly or even killed him. After the silver haired glasses boy woke up I told him "I am pretty sure those people trapping your students in cards are my friends from the xyz dimension Shun Kurosaki and Yuto and no I can't tell your were they are hiding I haven't seen them since before I came to standard."

The next day when I woke up I was happy to find out my bra was I little tight it still fit well enough that I could wear it but put strain on my chest. I was going to have to bribe Haruki with another count removal so I could do some bra shopping maybe some adjustable bras encase I kept going up in size. But the next day when I went to school Reiji did get some level of making my life less normal by saying I defeated him and that win was both spread across the entire school and the entire club now called the SOS club were all registered for the Maiami Championship. My life was going to become even less normal.

 **If you want more of this story like and comment I didn't feel like writing the duel if any body has ideas for card effect message me in deviantart or facebook or twitter**

 **More sage of Britannia next week**

 **Here are hero card types masked heroes = xyz monsters, destiny heroes pendulum monsters and vision heroes = tuner/synchro monsters**

 **Here are basic stats for the cards**

 **Destiny Hero Aemon the wise**

 **Lv9 pendulum monster scale 10**

 **Pendulum effect: negate one spell that effects one hero monster on the field once per turn**

 **Destiny Hero Eddard the truth**

 **Lv4 pendulum scale 3 attack 2000**

 **Destiny Hero Tyrion the**

 **Lv1 scale 1**

 **Pendulum effect: negate one trap that effects one hero monster on the field once per turn**

 **Vision hero dragon ruler**

 **Lv1 pendulum tuner**

 **Scale 2**

 **Can only be used for summon of hero/dragon synchro monster**

 **Vision hero star breaking dragon**

 **Lv11**

 **All material used to summon this must be hero monster discard any number of spell cards in your hand to destroy spells and traps on the field = to the number discarded**

This story version of stratos and hero signal can search any hero monsters


	2. Chapter 2

**Reluctant duel princess chapter 2 month before**

 **This chapter will span the month before the tournament and go into the motives of the SOS and their decks**

 **Kyonko pov**

After some trying I finally found a way to bribe Haruki, stories, mainly the stories my older brother and sister and my foster mother and her friends told me of their adventures and my mothers' and fathers'(my birth parents and my foster parents). The stories of the sailor senshi, my parents and other duel adventures of my world would mesmerize him and the rest of the SOS club. The only ones that figured out they might be true were the other boys. The stories were the perfect currency to get things from Haruki.

There was one time her tried to get me into a playboy bunny girl outfit then I promised him a story and maybe a rare card if I could keep the suit for myself and only would have to wear it when I wanted to(my plan was to wear it in duels to distract male duelists.)

I found out after a duel with my alternate deck. A deck I made with only cards I could get to test each member of the club. Haruki was using a dragon deck with powerful dragons 3 very powerful dragons 1 of each extra deck type: **time traveler dragon xyz, space traveler dragon synchro,** and **mind traveler dragon fusion** along with a 4th dragon that seemed to be sealed inside of him I could sense it. My best guess was the dragon may be tied to Haruki's pillar abilities and needed strong stimuli for him to bring out. Haruki's deck was designed to spam dragons with little need for defense but I could manage to defeat him with ease using powerful defensive measures I could always get a duel out of him with chance of seeing my true deck. He had got a chance to see some of my real deck once but always wanted more I had to avoid using my pendulum monster until I got another bribe treat from Reiji.

Yuki's deck was a machine deck using both genex and ally of justice monsters mainly synchro monsters. His dueling styling was very calculated the only way I could get Yuki out of his calm and focused state was to wear my bunny suit. Yuki seeing me in said suit would become a stuttering mess that would show emotion it seems the only girl that could break his stone face was me. His most powerful monster is **Ally Genex Planet Breaker.** There was a time I had to test his dueling and show him my full deck in a 2 on 1 duel against another member of the same alien race as Yuki known as Ryo Asakura the boy was trying to manipulate probability control our draws the duel took every last bit of both mine and Yuki's powers to win with me creating a brand new hero synchro for the win.

Matsuoka's dueling style was seemed timid but he would shift to aggressive style when things got desperate. This deck was **Madolche due to his love for sweets the sheer cuteness and sweetness of his deck would throw his opponent off further and his almost trap like cuteness forced me to learn the hard way(seeing under the dress Haruki put him into 1 time) to learn he was male. His ace monster is Madolche charming king-cake.** **I found out the cute boy was truly time traveler when I met an older sexier version of** Matsuoka from a future timeline. The future version told me on a birthmark later discovered afterwards when Haruki used the girlish boy to get a computer for our club.

 **The last member of the club for a while was** Itsuki the ESPer I learn he was the real thing when he met Yuto and used his powers to prevent my friend from turning my club mate into a card. He was a good duelist but not on mine or Haruki's level (He might have been better than Haruki but seemed to lose by misplays). His deck was based on the wurm archetype with a fusion monster called **Wurm empress.**

North high was mostly the same except for new classes in dueling theory and dueling test. Also gymnastics classes would use the solid vision system to practice grabbing action cards in action duels. As well as full action duel practice with too scorers getting best grades. Reiji more or less forced me to use my deck and even pendulum monsters in these duels since he still held a good amount of power over me.

After the duel between Yuto and Itsuki I informed Yuto I had seen the boy that took Ruri and the fact he had the same face and both Yuto and his counterpart from this world Yuya but his boy had a more controlled but purple color scheme. About a week after we had another transfer student to our class, Shun Kurosaki my other friend from xyz dimension. He both intrigued Haruki and made him show a level of jealously since gave more attention to Shun than Haruki. Shun very much hated high school and did poorly in academics but mastered dueling. His skill with his raid raptors also helped him claim action cards very fast.

One of the supreme queen powers I gained from this world was the power to transform up to 4 non-monsters into pendulum monsters for anyone I wanted to. I changed some of Shun's monsters, Itsuki's monsters, Yuki's monsters and Matsuoka's monsters but for some reason I couldn't affect Haruki's my theory was the similarity to our powers that I couldn't affect a cards with Haruki's heart in them. This feel into something my older brother once told me about when a person trusts their deck their very heart and soul lies in their cards aiding their draws. My current guess is Haruki just needed something to change his own cards into pendulum monsters like the dragon inside his soul.

 **Sorry for short chapter but I couldn't think of much and I wasn't sure how much time I would have to write this week. So another chapter of not week anymore the pairing will be revealed this coming chapter and new chapter of Star wars seed next week**


End file.
